


When the White Winds Blow

by That_Writing_Thing



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), game of thrones
Genre: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters - Freeform, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Game of Thrones Modern AU, Multi, Sansa Stark/podrick Payne - Freeform, bodyguard au? Kind of?, but in modern day, its game of thrones, ned is alive and well I know y’all were wondering, this story does NOT follow the books or show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Writing_Thing/pseuds/That_Writing_Thing
Summary: When a tragic death and a near kiddnapping shake the Stark family to its core, father Ned Stark decides that his kids all need bodyguards to keep them safe. Sansa is more than pleased with Brienne, who keeps her feeling secure as the trauma of three horrible relationships back to back continue to haunt her. Arya however, wishes that Sandor would stay out of her life and he wishes the exact same thing, despite their begrudging friendship. (Kind of a slice of life situation)





	1. Sansa

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be hardly book or show accurate, I just really want Sansa and Arya to be happy is that too much to ask D&D???

"Sansa where's the travel mug?"  
I hear my younger sister Arya call from the kitchen. I don't look up from my book, one hand rubbing my pet wolf, Lady.  
"You know what cabinet they're in!"  
I call back, turning the page and returning to petting Lady. Arya pokes her head in the doorway, her short brown hair was littered with twists and braids that would have made our mother suck her teeth and shake her head in displeasure.  
"No Sansa I mean my favorite one!"  
She whines and I roll my eyes, tumbling off my bed, Lady following suit. I pad barefoot behind Arya and spot Nymeria sitting proudly on the couch. I go straight to the drying rack and reach behind a pot lid drying to reveal Arya's favorite travel mug.  
"Nymeria, off the couch!"  
I call, and I hear the jingling of her collar as she reluctantly jumps off of the forbidden furniture. Arya fills her mug with coffee as she scrunches her nose, a brand new second piercing in the left nostril is still fresh, but for the life of me I can't think of when she must have gotten it done.  
"Still don't understand why you're so finicky about those damn couches. The couch is gray, Nymerias got gray fur, it's practically the same thing!"  
Arya gripes through a mouthful of muffin, heading to the front door.  
"Where are you headed off to at such an early hour?"  
I ask playfully, leaning on the wall. It was only noon, but Arya usually was just waking up by now. She pulls a studded leather jacket on, and slings her tattered black bag over her shoulder, giving me a wink.  
"Oh I'm just gonna go out and raise hell, break laws, intimidate the masses. you know, the usual."  
She calls over her shoulder, slamming the door behind her much to Nymeria's dismay. I sigh, scratching the wolf behind her ears. I hated how cooped up they must feel, Arya usually ran the girls at the nearest park, much to Sandor's annoyance, since he had to jog with her. But I exercise at home, I was too nervous to go out running, even if Brienne went with me. All those eyes on me, just the thought of it makes me shudder. Nymeria whines again and I quickly crouch, placing a light kiss on her head before turning and going back to the book that was calling my name.

 

"my lady, this really isn't necessary."  
Brienne protests, lifting her arms when I gesture for her to.  
"Brienne, while I do want you to be comfortable, this is also partially for me. You know I can't stand to see ill fitting clothes."  
I tell her, wrinkling my nose as I see her quirk an eyebrow. Brienne was 6'4" with a muscular build, and there weren't many places that sold clothes that fit her. It wasn't a noticeable sizing error, in fact most people wouldn't notice it at all, but this kind of stuff was what I focused on the most. And seeing her every day just made the hem line that was an inch and three quarters too long look like an entire mile.  
"My Lady, may I ask you a favor?"  
She says tentatively, and I pause in my note-taking.  
"Yes?"  
I ask, standing to be eye level with her... well, eye to neck level considering that she was practically half a foot taller than me.  
"Lady Sansa I know your history, and I know how you feel about... strangers."  
She says, choosing her words carefully. I heard the almost- slip up though, she wanted to say I know how you feel about men. She continues on though, acting as if she didn't almost slip up.  
"My godson Podrick, he's a really sweet boy, he wants to shadow me. It would really help further his career, and show him the ropes if he was able to shadow me on this job. I want to ask your permission first though, I would never want to put you in a situation you weren't comfortable with."  
She says and I catch my bottom lip between my teeth. I had never considered someone shadowing Brienne, I didn't even know if that was something that bodyguards did. Sandor didn't like anyone enough to allow a shadow, and Hodor wasn't exactly a normal bodyguard. So I couldn't tell if any of this was regular. I screw my mouth to the side, sighing.  
"Podrick... he's a good man?"  
I ask, wondering if I was going to regret this decision. Brienne nods her head vigorously and I set my jaw, squaring my shoulders. I had to be a big girl, I couldn't hide away from every man I saw for the rest of my life. besides, Brienne would be there the whole time, keeping me protected. Safe.  
"Then I don't mind Brienne, just... please make sure he knows I don't like all the-"  
I move my arms a little jerkily, making quick sudden movements. She got the message loud and clear, no shouting, no sudden noises, no slamming or banging the cabinets, the whole nine yards. She nods gravely, taking my hand comfortingly. I hated feeling so weak and vulnerable, but I knew what happened when people scared me, and I knew I didn't want that happening.  
"Nothing will happen to you Lady Sansa. Not while I'm around."  
She promises, with a fond squeeze of my hand. I nod, squeezing back before returning to writing down her measurements.  
"Will Podrick be staying with you downstairs?"  
I ask, Brienne and Sandor lived in apartments the floor below Arya and I, so that they could be close if we needed them.  
"Yes, my lady, I hope that's alright with you?"  
Brienne ventures, and I nod, tucking a strand of my long hair behind my ear. I wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea, but I felt safer knowing that if we both were in our own beds, Brienne was only about five minutes away. I rub my slightly sweaty palms on my pants, collecting myself.  
"Of course Brienne, he has to get the full experience doesn't he?"  
I joke, and she gives me almost a motherly smile. Brienne has been my bodyguard since Bran and Rickon almost got kidnapped when I was 19, right when I was breaking up with Ramsay. Robb and his fiancé Talissa had gotten in a wreck and both died when I was 17, and with Brienne around it was the first time I had felt safe since Robb’s death. Robb had always been there to twist my bullies arms and make them back off, and brienne was able to fill that role that he had left. Obviously nothing filled the hole that my big brothers death has left in my heart, but having someone care for me like brienne does, it helps tremendously.


	2. Arya

Going out in the daylight wasn't something I did often, but as I trudged down the sidewalk I couldn't deny that I kind of liked it, the feeling of the sun on my face. I get a few strange looks from some adults and I can't blame them, I was especially outlandish today, but Im going to see mom, and nothing got me as excited as rubbing her fur the wrong way, something this get up was very likely to do. Sansa's 22nd birthday was coming up soon and mom had called a family meeting to plan a surprise party for her. A heavy hand falls onto my shoulder, quickly flying off when it connects with the silver spikes located there. I turn and look up with a smirk to see Hound glaring at me.  
"The spikes are there for a reason, Hound."  
I chirp, turning and continuing my walk. Hound follows close behind me, actually doing his job despite my great efforts.  
"You know your parents are gonna fire me if you keep slipping out of my fingers like this ya little hellion."  
He grumbles, shoving his hands in the pockets of his own worn leather jacket. I shrug, every inch of my body giving off the impression that I couldn't care less if he was fired or not. But when I glance up at him and give him a lopsided grin, he snorts, shaking his head. We worked well like this, we were rough and mean with each other, but in the last two years we'd grown some sort of begrudging friendship.

 

We quickly reach the skyscraper that my families penthouse apartment resides in. The lobby was just as extravagant as always, and I raise my little black sunglasses to give the lobby-boy a wink. He recognizes my bodyguard and I, and immediately buzzes the elevator with a nervous smile. It was an affect Hound seemed to have on people, I couldn't blame him, Hound was almost seven feet tall and looked as mean as a pitbull.  
"When'd ya get that?"  
He asks me once we're in the elevator, tapping the side of his nose. I chuckle, thinking about how I had peirced it in my room on my own last night.  
"Oh you know, got it done right after I snorted coke off crystals nipple this morning."  
I tell him, picking at my chipped nail polish. He nods with his usual grimace not moving from its position.  
"And who's crystal?"  
He asks, his voice betraying the grumpy mood he's trying to give off.  
"just the stripper I fucked before I left."  
I say with a smirk, loving the way he had to fight to keep the smile off his face.  
"Of course. Should have called me."  
He jokes and I can't help but cackle as the elevator songs open to reveal my family. Upon seeing me, I can see my mother suck her teeth and shake her head, all the way across the room.  
"Arya!"  
Rickon exclaims, the hyperactive 14 year old jumping at me. I grab him and tackle him to the ground, tickling his sides where I knew he was weakest. Hound goes to speak to my dad briefly before going and sitting on the balcony, wanting to avoid the gooey family stuff entirely. Can't say I blame him, my family's full of a bunch of squares, but they're my pack, so I'll run with them no matter what.  
"You've got some holes in your pants there, sis. Did you buy them that way?"  
Bran says to me, now at 17 he thought he had to be cool all the time. I stand, relinquishing my grip of Rickon and striding over to my mature as ever brother who was only two years my junior.  
"You've got a few holes in your head little brother."  
I inform him, my voice light and teasing. He rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest in boredom.  
"Oh yea?"  
He asks and I nod, quickly getting him in a headlock.  
"You've got one right here!"  
I exclaim, quickly giving him a nasty wet willie, much to his disgust, almost knocking his wheelchair over in the process. Rickon jumps onto my back, avoiding the spikes on my jacket as he locks his arms around my neck. We're all having fun roughhousing until Jon steps off the elevator, looking as somber and grim as ever. He gets it from dad.  
"Stop playing around now we've got party planning to do, Arya dear will you help me with the sandwiches?"  
Mom calls from the kitchen and I sigh, standing with some difficulty due to Rickons weight on my back. I trudge into the pristine modern kitchen. Even on Sunday mom was wearing professional office attire, looking clean and crisp, making my grungy appearance look like a smudge on a whiteboard.  
"That jacket of yours is going to poke someone's eye out."  
She says primly, placing our lunches on two glass platters.  
"I like it well enough."  
I tell her, taking a bite of my sandwich. She sighs, pursing her lips into a thin line. I see her tapping the table as she wanted to say something. I chew slowly, her blue eyes meeting my gray ones unwaveringly.  
"You're never going to find a good honest boy if you're going out dressed like...that."  
She finally says, and I just take another bite of my sandwich, this was a conversation we'd had many times before.  
"I'm not trying to attract anybody mom, I'm dressing in a way I like to dress."  
I tell he and she screws her mouth to the side, shifting her weight from foot to foot.  
"It's just gives off the wrong impression."  
She tried again, and I cock my head to the side, inviting her to finish what she was trying to say.  
"Well what kind of impression do I give off then?"  
I ask, knowing what we both were thinking. Slutty, bitchy, grungy, I could give off many impressions to a person, and that was my goal. Never let them know exactly who I was, people thought they knew everything about me just because my name is stark. But they dont know me at all.  
"It makes you look mean, Arya."  
She finally says, sounding almost tired. I simply decide not to answer, taking the platter in front of me into the open space living and dining area, dad and my brothers already seated and waiting for lunch. The boys wolves, Summer and Shaggydog, waiting eagerly for any crumbs to drop.  
"Arya dear, good to see you in the light of day."  
Dad says gruffly, and I can tell he's actually pleased to see me despite how backhanded that comment could seem. Everyone in Kings- Landing always had double meanings to what they say, not dad though. He was honest, almost brutally, and honorable as anyone I'd ever met.  
Mom sets down the rest of the sandwiches and quickly pulls out a notepad and pen.  
"So... guests for Sansa's party."  
She says briskly, and I slump down father in my seat, knowing this family meeting was going to be a painfully long one.


End file.
